boybandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Auryn
Auryn are a boyband from Spain. The band was formed in 2009 and still is active. Band Members The band is made up of five members, all originating from Spain: * Blas Cantó Moreno (born October 26, 1991, in Ricote, Region of Murcia) * Daniel Fernández Delgado (born December 11, 1991, in Alcázar de San Juan, Province of Ciudad Real) * Alvaro Garcia-Gango Guijarro (born October 2, 1989, in Alcalá de Henares, Community of Madrid) * David Martin Lafuente (born May 3, 1988, in Pinos Puente, Province of Granada) * Carlos Pérez Marco (born February 5, 1991, in Alicante, Province of Alicante) The band members have appeared previously on various talent show series in Spain or have taken part in different contests. In 2006, Dani Fernández was the last representative of Spain in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest. Before forming the band, Carlos Marco had studied vocal techniques, and Blas Cantó and Dani Fernández had studied instruments (trumpet and piano). Álvaro Gango had worked as an actor and taken part in gospel and classical choirs, and David Lafuente had gained experiences in musical bands. History Auryn was created in summer 2009. They first published cover songs on youtube and social networks, among others Rihanna's "Umbrella" and Los Secretos' "Déjame", and quickly became very popular. In 2011, they took part in a contest to represent Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest. They reached the Final 3, but eventually failed to qualify. Based on the popularity gained during the contest, Auryn published their first single in 2011 and their debut album , Endless Road, 7058 later that year. The album was autoproduced and without help from any discographic company. After the success of this album in Spain, Auryn were signed by Warner Music who reeissued the ablum in 2012 with four extra tracks. On November 24, 2011, Auryn perforemd as an opening act for The Wanted at their concert in Madrid. They also started touring themselves through Spain and Mexico. From 2011 to 2014, Auryn organized annual camps called "MycampAuryn" in which their fans could share some days together with the band members and could receive music classes by them. Discography Albums * 2011: Endless Road, 7058 * 2011: Endless Road, 7058 Upcoming (extended re-issue of the 2011 album with 4 additional tracks) * 2013: Anti-Heroes * 2014: Circus Avenue Singles *from "Endless Road, 7058" (and its extended re-issue): ** 2011: Breathe in the Light, Last Night on Earth ** 2012: I Don't Think So, Don't Give Up My Game, 1900 *from "Anti-Heroes": ** 2012: Heartbreaker, Make My Day, Breathe Your Fire *from "Circus Avenue": ** 2014: Puppeteer. Saturday I'm in love *Others: ** 2012: I Met An Angel On Christmas Day (Christmas special non-album release) ** 2013: Cuando te volveré a ver (from the Spanish soundtrack of the movie animation "Wreck-It Ralph") ** 2015: I'll reach you (from the soundtrack of the animation movie "Capture the Flag") Images → see also Auryn/Gallery#Images Auryn-facebook-08.jpg|Blas Cantó Auryn-facebook-09.jpg|Dani Fernández Auryn-facebook-10.jpg|Álvaro Gango Auryn-facebook-11.jpg|David Lafuente Auryn-facebook-07.jpg|Carlos Marco Auryn-facebook-04.jpg Auryn-facebook-05.jpg Auryn-facebook-06.jpg Auryn-facebook-24.jpg|Destino Eurovision 2011 Auryn-facebook-18.jpg Auryn-facebook-19.jpg Auryn-facebook-20.jpg Videos → see also Auryn/Gallery#Videos and Category:Videos of Auryn Auryn -- "Este soy yo" Álvaro Auryn -- "Este soy yo" Blas Auryn -- "Este soy yo" Carlos Auryn -- "Este soy yo" Dani Auryn - "Este soy yo" David Bibliography * Magí Torras: Auryn. Nuestra historia: Un camino sin fin. Libros Cúpula, 2013, ISBN 9788448008888. * Magí Torras: Auryn. Persiguiendo Sueños. Libros Cúpula, 2014, ISBN 9788448019426. * Martina Reis: Auryn. 100% No Oficial. B de Blok (Ediciones B), 2014, ISBN 9788415579809. External links * Official Website of Auryn * Web pages by Auryn at ** Facebook ** Google+ ** Twitter ** Youtube * Auryn Wiki at Wikia * Auryn at Wikipedia * Auryn at the IMDb * Auryn at Allmusic * Auryn at Boybands Radio * Auryn at Famousfix * Auryn discography at Discogs * Auryn setlist at Setlist.fm * Listen to Auryn at ** Spotify Category:Boybands Category:Established in the 2000s Category:Still active